Two of a Kind
by DelthBlade
Summary: Casey, and Scott Omenbriar best friends and brothers, find themselves with military grade serum that grant them powres, some useless, some helpful, follow their story as they meet the characters of The Last Soldier, and get locked in Zootopia like Jak and Art, these will be the last characters added into the story (Sexual intercourse/Mature language) You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Hey, me names Scott, and my best friend or brothers name is Casey, were in the Irish army, and were currently at some camp i forgot the name of, waiting on some medic, but when he didnt come the first night, so we were sent out to find him, but we know he wasnt even on earth anymore, he wasnt even in our realm of dimension, but enough of that let me describe myself to you, so im about 5.8"-5.9" whichever, i weigh 148 LBS and i've got black hair, me eyes are brown, so nothing special, and im a heavy weapons specialist, one of the best, and im currently eighteen, now enough about me, now heres Casey, Hey im Casey nice to meetcha so lets see, im 6.1"-6.2" i weigh 157 LBS and i've got Black hair just like Scott, im blind so i have milky white eyes, but i had some surgery performed on them and i can see, mostly, if they did have a color, i'd say hazel or green, i specialize in shotguns, im also an expert when it comes to picking locks, im currently twenty, so yea lets get into our story, how we met a Navy seal, and found the medic that was coming to our camp, but first a little backround on our life growing up, so Scott was fifteen, and im seventeen, we both lived on the coast in a little cottage, i bought with me parents money, and i took Scott in a brother, i found him on the coast wanderin around looking for stuff to sell at a junkyard, so he helped me get a job, we both made enough money to buy food and pay the bills, so life was hard, but it was life, and we did have a good friend named george, who helped us alot, so here ya go.

"Boys i need you two to get some real junk, not this shit, pure metal, not tin" An old man with a large belly and big beard was looking at Casey and Scott as they put a load of metal and cans onto a junk counter

"I can give you twenty euros, no more" Casey took the money and they left, they went over to a small shop run by a man who was in his late thirtys

"Hey boys, what can i getcha?" The man had a warm smile, wore an apron, and ran a small bar, where everyone came into

"Can i hove a cola?" Casey said putting two dollars on the counter

"And a big blue for Scott i suppose?" Casey smiled and nodded, then he put two dollars on the counter

"Ah, its on the house you boys need the money, so how'd the lootin go today?" Casey sat down and opened the cola, while Scott popped the big blue open

"Well, we found a ship, but our gear is a little old so we cant really loot it until, we get a better set of goggles" The man smiled thens aid

"Lets see what ol George has in stock" George the bartender and great friend of Scott and Casey, set two packages on the counter

"Whats this?" George smiled and said

"You two both just had a birthday, so i decided ta take a wee bit of money and buy you two some omni goggles" The two boys smiled then opened the packages, they saw pair of goggles that were jet black and had a small capsule next to it, along with five canisters in each box

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GEORGE" Scott leaned over the counter and hugged George

"No problem lads, just us them well, and these canisters im pretty sure you know what to do with them right?" They nodded ad inserted a canister tightened it then pulled the pin in each one

"We, will get so much lott from that ship, we'll be sure to pay you back" George shook his head and smiled

"No lads, its your birthday presents, keep em, dont give me anything but a nice warm hug" Casey hugged George and they finished their drinks, then left with their new diving gear

"I love George, hes like a father to me" Scott was examing the goggles and Casey said

"Yea, i wish he was your pop, mine havent been the nicest" Casey looked down then said

"So, Scott you got a girlfriend yet?" Casey saw Scott whip his head around and said

"Shut up, Casey, so fuckin wierd, you know i dont like her" Case laughed and then said

"Ah, im just messin with you, plus shes to small for you, shes what? now four and a half feet?" Scott nodded then elbowed Casey

"Come on you weirdo, lets go see if we can get some looting in, you got you mic?" Casey nodded and they both put in a water proof microphone and plugged a small earpeice in their ear

"Ok, lets hurry, dont want it to be to late, or we wont wake up early and someone will definitly find that ship" The two boys ran to a beach entrance, and ran down the coast

"How about her?" Scott said pointing to a girl with a large bottom and pair of breasts

"Your to fuckin young to be scopin out girls for me, so leave it to the real man" They laugehd and got to a dock, then put on their masks and their goggles

"Ok, so head stright out then head a little to the left?" They nodded and jumped in, with worn duffle backs on their backs, their bodys were more muscular than most kids, since they constantly swam and carried loot to the surface to sell

"Check one, can you hear me?" Scott waited and heard

"Check two, yes i can, now lets move, were wasting the air" They swam to what looked like a cargo ship, that was very old, but covered by a large slope

"This is creepy as fuck" Scott heard Casey, then they swam in through a hole Casey made after constant kicking and getting air, so now they had more time to get in and out

"You got the bars?" Scott pulled a crowbar out off his bag, handed one to Casey then he took one out, they went to many cargo crates and tried prying them open

"Hey i got one come here, there are some boxs, but only two" Scott sawm over to Casey, and they saw the boxs, they were old wooden crates, they pryed on open, it was empy, the second one however, had two canisters, with two vials in each, one blue then other red

"HOLY SHIT SCOTT, I THINK WE FOUND SOME TEEN AGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE SHIT" Scott punched Caseys arm and they took the canisters checking the other cargo crates, they opened them and found a lot of good loot, some odd looking metal objects, some necklaces, only some were slavageable, and some more of the vials

After they swam back and made sure they checked everything, they got home and looked at the loot they got

"Scott, get the fuck over here, theres some water proof thing on these canisters" Scott came over to Casey and read the label on the side

Mark X-03 Serum

Warning: Not to be consumed without secondary vial, in use, must have two people with like abilitys, the serum only reacts to one if both have been taken, these are not to be used as tests, if you have a relative, or mate, use it on them, this is a military only object, if found please take to th nearest military outpost, thank you -G.L.I

"HOLY SHIT, THIS IS FROM GOVERNMENT LABS INC" Casey took the vials out and handed one to Scott

"Scott these are super soldier things, this could change each of our lives forever, i could breath under water, or run really fast, what if i could fly?!" Casey unscrewed the vial and waited for Scott

"Scott what are you waiting for?" Scott looked at the vial then at Casey

"Casey, these are for super soldiers, they need these, not looters, and were just kids, what if they find out we took it, and we get arrested, or killed?" Casey lowered the vial then said

"Well, if you dont drink he vial, im going to die" Casey drank the serum and he swallowed, after a few seconds he started to cough, then he fell to the floor

"S-SCOTT, TA-TAKE THE SHIT" Scott didnt give it a second thought, he unscrewed it and then drank, he coughed then Casey stopped, he stood up and they both felt odd

"CASEY, YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT IF I DROPPED THE SERUM UNDER PRESSURE?! YOU MADE ME A FREAK!" Scott looked at his hands and saw nothing happen, Casey and him both felt normal after that

"Wait, what? nothing happened" Casey picked the canister up and looked around for a label, he read something in his mind

"If used by civilian, the canister will emit a sig-" Casey ran out holding one of the canisters, and ran all the way to the scrap yard, but first he smashed a crack in the canister, just to make it look like the canister contents got lost somewhere

"Hey Casey, what have you got today, a second run?" Casey slammed the container on the counter and said

"How much for this?" The man inspected it then said

"Well, its broken and it looked important, but theres a tracker, so we can take the tracker and melt the canister part down, so how about two hundred?" Casey nodded and the man put two hundred dollars on the counter

Casey ran back, and when he got back he saw Scott holding the other canister, with two vials in his hand

"SCOTT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Scott looked up and smiled

"look" Scott picked up the canister that had the vials in it and squeezed, it crumpled like a soda can

"HOLY SHIT, LET ME TRY" Scott handed him the crushed container but when he squeezed nothing happened

"What the fuck?" Scot laughed then said

"Here, drink this one, now we both get a red and blue one, so you get the strngth thing as well" They both counted to three, and swallowed vial, Casey ran back after scratching the label off, and gave it to the scrapper, who gave him only one hundred since it wasnt in a good shape, but as Casey left, four men in suits came in, Casey thought about something then ran, knowing those men were not there to give loot

"Scott, i think blubber just got killed" Scott looked up at Casey and said

"What? Why?" Casey explained what he read then after a while, they experimented with their powers, they had super strength, but after a while it slowly got weaker until they could only lift a couch up, which weighed about five hundred pounds or alittle more, they had also set things on it, so that added a lot more wieght

"Well, i guess its strongest when first drank, so now we can only lift five hundred or more pounds" Scott and him were also trying to find out what the second power was, until one of them lifted something and dropped a knife on their skin

"CASEY LOOK" Scott had a knife hit his skin, then bounce off, like it hit a rock, they couldnt cut their skin, but eventually they did cut it, and it took a while

"OW, well at least we have super skin now, its really strong" Scott and him both went to sleep after cleaning up

The next morning they left to see Blubber and he was fine, but he didnt remember anything about the canisters

"Ok, well were gonna comeback with some goodies, just wait" Casey and Scott left to look for more vials in the ship, they found one more canister, but the vials were white not red and blue

"Well, lets see what these do" Casey and Scott counted then drank, they didnt think about anything but powers, then when they figured th power out, they were very disapointed

"ALL I CAN FUCKING DO IS ZOOM IN WITH MY FUCKING EYES?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Scott was messing with all the unormal things his body could do until he could look farther if squinted, which didnt do anything helpful

"You think your power is bad, i can only fucking teleport five feet in front of me" Casey saw purple the reapeared in front of Scott

"THATS FUCKING COOL, NOT FUCKING USELESS, YOU COULD TELEPORT INTO ROOMS, wait hold my hand and do it" Casey grabbed Scotts hand and did it, they both reapeared five feet in front of them, they learned to control their powers very well, very fast

"Wait, can you do it in the air, over and over?" Casey nodded and showed Scott

"Casey, we need to go to the ship, we need more vials" Scott saw Casey laugh then said


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, your not going to get anoth vial if you say anyhting like that again, you sound like a crazy fuckin scientist" Scott looked at Casey then said

"Your right, we find anymore, we destroy them" Scott and Casey both agreed to go to the ship once more, then get rid of any vials or anything there

After they both went to sleep, and they woke up the next day ready to head, they saw boats over at where the ship had been previously

"What the fuck? What are they doing?" Casey teleported the two to a dock, and they made sure no one was looking

"Ok, so what do we do? Go there get caught or stay here an-" Scott ran back to their home then came back holding their bags

"Lets go" Scott placed his hand Caseys shoulder, and their sailed through the air, slowly lowering, until they were about a foot above the water, they turned their masks on and mics, then went in, they saw divers, and big metal fences covering the ship, there were lights, and there were some divers some with guns, one of them noticed the brothers and pointed to them, four of them swam over and said through a interruption broadcast

"What are you two doing here?" Casey looked at Scott and got in front of him

"Were looters, just wanted to see what was up" Two divers looked at each other but turned the broad cast off then grabbed both of the boys by their hair, and put oxygen tanks on their backs, then in their mouths, they drug them to a boat and threw them in, where a tall man who wore a blue lab coat said

"So you two, you stole the vials?" Casey shook his head and said

"No we found th canisters and when we got back i dropped them while they were in my bag, so they cracked, i didnt get as much money as i should have, and what vials?" Casey said this so fast the man barely had tme to respond

"So if you didnt take the vials, that means you came here before and took the canisters, after you opened all the crates, and stole them" The man whistled and two men with divning suits cam on and they drew their guns

"Well, you know to much so boys, it was nice meetin you" THe men both shot Casey in the chest, but he got in front of Scott and had eight bullets in his chest, the bullets didnt hurt him

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" One of the divers saw Casey run up the kick their pal, who flew off the boat, the Scott ran up and punched the other in the stomach, he flew into the water as well, but in mid are Casey teleported above him and kicked him into it, then teleported back to the man in the blew coat

"H-HOLY SHIT" The man slammed his hand on a button and a siren rang out, it signaled that they were loosing their plans, and they had been compromised

"So, you try to kill me best friend, and expect to get away?" Casey walked up to the man and lifted him up by his throat then slammed his body into the wall and threw him over board

"SCOTT YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE ONE OF THESE THINGS?!" Scott ran over to the controls but something happened when he did, somethings started to glow orange, and he moved them into the slots as they made orange glowing images

"When did you learn to drive a fuckin boat?" Scott turned and said

"Never" They flew in the water, they were speeding away, then saw to people on jet skis chasing after them

"Oh fuck, this is not good, this is not supposed to happen to us" Casey heard Scott yell, then Casey said

"Get next to them, and be ready to jump" Scott slowed and as the two men approached them Casey teleported and kicked one off and chased the other, but as he got close to Scott, Scott jumped and landed on the man, they fought, then Scott hit him hard and he fell off

"FOLLOW ME" Casey yelled as they both sped towards land and saw a boat coming after them

They rode over to land and the boat was very far, they got off and ran into the city, they made sure thye lost the men, then when t was night they went home

"Holly shit, Scott you were awesome out there" Scott smiled then said

"But you got all those guys i got two guys, and you did that cool teleport kick thing, i wish i could" Casey smiled then rmemberd the boat and what Scott did

"How did you man that boat? You looked like you knew what you were doing" Scott nodded then said

"Yea, i saw these odd orange things, i moved the levers into the slots and then steered the boat it was easy" Casey thought then said

"YOU CAN SEE HOW THINGS WORK, YOU MAKE YOUR OWN INSTRUCTIONS" Scott thought then said

"Yea, your right holy shit, im cool" The two talked as they walked home, and when they saw their home, they saw people in it

"What? They know where we live, they dont even know our names" Casey wrapped his arm around Scotts shoulder and turned them around

"George can help us" They walked to the bar, and got in

"Boys it late, what are you doin up?" Casey set Scott at a booth then said

"Were being hunted by some government agents or whatever because they think we stole some vials" Casey didnt want to lie but he had to, to protect George

"Woah woah woah, back up the government?" Casey nodded and George wiped his face with a towel then thought

"Ok, stay here for the night, i'll get you two passports, and then i'll get you guys some moeny, your leaving the country ok?" Casey felt odd, like he had just had his brother killed

"Wha-what? But we cant leave you" George then clapped Casey shoulder and said

"Yes, yes you can, your gonna be gone by tomorrow at five, i know people" George told the two to get into the closet while he called his friends, so if the men came in thy wouldnt see Scott and Casey, but sadly they did come in

"Hello sir, sorry but were closed, i know the sign says open, but im closing right now" It was the man in the blue coat

"Oh im not here to buy anyything just ask some questions" George hung the phone up, mid sentence and said

"What type of questions?" The man took a pistol out and said

"Thats for me to ask, now, do you know the two boys that we were chasing? because i could have sworn i saw them enter here" George shook his head and said

"Oh, no they just went through the back" He pointed a thumb at the door over in a corner, the man looked over, the door had the stop next to it

"Well, lf you lie again i'll kill you, now where are the boys?" George said

"I just told you, the back of me shop, they left and i locked the door, behind em" The man looked over at the door, the lock was not locked

"Well, i gave you your chances now your going to die, you might as well tell me, because either way, im going to kill you" The man smiled then said

"Well, i guess i dont need you anymore" George closed his eyes and heard at gunshot, but he wasnt hurt, Casey had appeared in front of him and crossed his arms, the bullet was lodged in his right arm

"Ah hello bo-" Casey teleported again and kicked the man in the head, he fell over and banged his head against the counter

"George you alright?" George was looking at the closet, then Casey and said

"How the fuck did you" Casey grbabed his hand and teleported to Scott, then back to the man, they took his gun and gave it to George, then they apeared out side

"Wow, five feet really isnt much, but it can save lives" Scott said this and Casey smiled then said

"Well, i kinda lied to make you feel better, i can teleport up to a mile" Scotts jaw dropped then he said

"FUCKER YOU GOT THE BETTER VIAL" George smacked the back of hos head and said

"language Scott" Scott smiled and laughed nervously

"Ok, lets go guys, where to George?" George point in a direction and Casey grabbed their shoulders then they appereared on a roof

After a while they made their way to a blue house, and a man came out

"George i need their new names and addresses, did you ask the bo-" The man smiled at Casey and Scott then said

"Hello boys, what are your new names and addresses?" Casey, always wanted a new name, and it was Nick, but he wanted to keep Casey as it was what he grew up with, so he said Casey, and his last name was changed to

"Omenbriar, Casey Omenbriar" Scott smiled at him and then Scott said

"Scott Omenbriar" The man smiled and wrote their names on the passport with and ink stamp, then said

"Adress?" The two gave a fake address, and then the man gave them their passports, the quickest man in Ireland that made fake passports, had just helped them, free of charge, doing a favor for George

"Well boys enjoy, and i hope to see you around one day, tell me what you needed these for, gooday" The man entered his home and George said

"Ok, take this, and go to the airport, dont carry any luggage, except your stuff with you, what do you have?" Scott and Casey only had thei duffle bags, and some money

"Well, you can take that on the plane, and when i'm not hallucinaton, you can tell me how we got here, i thought we teleported or somethin" Casey smiled and said

"We took a cab" George smile and nodded, then said

"Go twelve miles straight, and then go three right, that where the aiports at, gooday boys" George started walking back to his pub, then the two boys started to go in their own direction, which Scott calculated somehow

After a while they got to the airport, in wet cloths, and with their bags, they only had four thousand dollars, and in cash, so Casey ran by a bank and put his money in then , used his card for new cloths at a small store and new bags, the bags were very high priced two hundred each, but they were durable, they both had two long sleev black shirts and short sleeve, their scuba gear, some pants, boots and shoes, then a watch for each of them, they looked like brothers, but at different heights and with different colored eyes and everything

"Ok, so now lets go" Casey teleported to airport after five times, and after that he felt very tired, like he used all his energy up

"ok, now, lets buy are tickets, and get to...wait where are we going?" Scott and Casey slapped their foreheads then said

"Well, not anywhere out of the country, and especially with three thousand something dollars" Scott and him left, then they decided to stay at a hotel, before talking about their day tomorrow

"Well, what should we do? We only have some money and some passports, only i got a GED, so i can do most stuff an adult can, and i have a licence, but you dont have anything, if you get a GED, at sixteen were gonna be caught, so what do we do?" Scott thought for a second, then said

"I get my GED now, im super smart remember?!" Caseys jaw dropped and he said

"DAMN STRAIGHT, WE CAN GET YOUR GED" They both decided to go the next morning and get an early start on the day


	3. Chapter 3

*Two years after they got Scotts GED, and his licence later on*

"Ok, you two, youre the smartest and strongest cadets, so show all your fellow LACKEYS HOW ITS DONE" The drill sergeant at the Irish camp for young yelled at Casey and Scott, who shot off on a obstacle course, starting with telephone pole rolls, then lifts, then climb the wall, then swim through a swamp, scale the wall, boost, then finish, in less than ten minutes

"SIR YES SIR" Both of the boys said leaving dust behind them as all their fellow members sat breathing heavy

First Casey picked the back end of a telephone pole, and Scott the front, they could both lift five hundred pounds straight, they set the log in the slot, not even rolling it, carrying it farther, then they climbed a wall using rope, moving fast up each time they reached out, then they swam through the swamp water pushing through everything in it, they scaled a wall using any divots in the wall, then they came to another wall and helped each other up the wall, then finished, in four minutes

"YOU MAGGOTS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE OMENBRIARS, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" The drill sergeant yelled at the tired trainees

"Thank you sir" Scott and Casey said as they came back and stood in position

"Boys, i think you should teach your peers, how to box or whatever it is you do" Casey and Scott smiled at each other

"Alright boys, come on, were gonna show you how to get a black eye" The sergeant smiled and thought they would be the best in their unit, and he was allowing them to leave early, or at least Scott, so they could perform better

After everyone finally got up, and got into the white peeling building, the instructor came in and Casey was saying

"So, watch and learn, this is how you take on two men at once, now both of you do anything" The two of his peers thought and nodded at each other, one of them kicked then the other elbowed, Casey stopped both attacked open handed

"HOLY SHIT CASEY" The instructor told everyone to freeze, then he went up to look at Casey, he was standing normally and his hands were just moving, they werent even using muscle

"Casey, you and Scott, go to my office in the cornor of the camp, and wait" The two boys left and after an hour the instructor came back, they both loved their instructoor but a toad probably had a higher mental capacity, when it came to speaking

"Ok, so you two are the best i've ever seen, so i was wondring if you would like to join the militay, now and train for a year, then go to the field, what do you say?" Casey and Scott looked at each other then smiled

"Yes sir, we would love to, when can we leave?" The instructor pulled two forms out and said

"Fill these out in a hour, and you leave tomorrow morning" The two boys filled the forms out immediatly and handed them back twenty minutes later

"Alright boys, it was nice teaching you, i hope you both know you have a special place in my heart, for the best of the best, and only you two are in it" They saluted, said goodbye, and went to their bunks

"So, what did maggotfuck want?" A peer of Casey and Scot said as they entered

"Well one, you cant fuck a maggot, two none of your bloody business, and three, if you try to get in our way again, i wont just break your arm, also dont call him maggotfuck, ya pale fuckin stick" The guys name was Carson, he had short brown hair, and stood a foot shorter than Casey, he was no muscle, and all talk, when he trained, he looked like a sick ten year old

"You threatening me boy?" Carson moved his head towards Casey and he waited then moved back

"OH SHIT DONT HURT ME!" Casey said sarcastically then shoved Carson out of the way, no one liked him, and everyone could beat him at anything, he was only smart, and that wouldnt do shit on the field, so he was useless

"Barter, could beat your ass, and he wouldnt sweat" Barter was a fat nice soldier, but was very unfit, and barely passed the course, he could beat Carson at a fight any day, and a few others if he wanted

Everyone went to sleep, and the next morning Casey and Scott, as usual were the first awake, they packed their bags and left without saying anything, but also locking the door so their friends could some more sleep, the door locked from the inside, and you needed a keycard to open it, the instructor didnt have one, so they had to wait for an admin to get there

"Alright you boys ready? Its gonna be harder than this, but you boys blow through this like nothing" Scott and Casey nodded and the instructor for the last time ever saluted them, they waited a while and a jeep picked them up

"So you guys ready? Its gonna be a lot harder than this camp ever was, but i hear you two are the best, and maybe even better than the soldiers at our camp" Scott and Casey mentally thanked their instructor who had informed their next camp they would be coming

*A year after the two boys got at the camp, and trained*

"Ok, so you guys are going on your first mission, your going to be flown to Ulster, and dropped in, when you get on the ground make your way to your camp, when your there await further instructions and then carry on, alright?" Casey and Scott were wearing specail ops suits, it resembled a diving suit with a pair of goggles a helmet, and a mouth mask, meant for chemical weapon protection, and a black ski mask, then they had a sword each, Caseys shotgun, Scotts LMG, and their pistols, they had their kits and holsters as well, they looked like spec ops ninjas, and Casey carried two parachutes, all the gear was painted black, and it was almost eleven, they would be dropped at four am

"Alright sir, we'll be waiting at the camp, see you later" Both of the boys, were on a plane and it was starting, soon they were in the air

"So, Scott you ready? We've tained for a few years, and were finally gonna be doin some real good" Scott didnt talk as much after he turned eighteen, he was quiter, and Casey loved to talk, as much as he could

"Yes, but are you ready?" Casey lifted the bottom of his mask and undid his gas mask, then said

"As fuckin ready as i'll ever be" He put the mask down, and kept the ski mask bottom up, so he could show his smile

"Well, lets get some rest, i'll set a timer, i cant belive we still have our watches" They both looked at their worn watches and set a timer, for five hours, then fell asleep

They both dreamed about helping each other, and thought of the trip to the camp, then woke up as they heard beeping

"WHA-what?" Casey sat up and they had five minutes to put their parachutes on

"Alright, see you guys on the other side, haha" The pilot opened the back door, both of the boys stood at the open back and Casey said

"Just like training, lets g-" Casey's foot slipped and he fell

"CASEY!" Scott jumped with Caseys chute, as it fell off of Casey arm when he fell, but Scott wasnt going to make it to Casey

"SCOTT COME HERE, HURRY!" Casey flipped and tried slowing himself, but every time they tried to get one another, they missed and Scott had to pull his chute

"CASEY!" Scott pulled his chute and threw Caseys to him, Casey caught it and then smacked the ground

"AAHH" Casey screamed as he hit the ground, but he was alive, he felt like he fell down the stairs, and was only bleeding from his side, from a little cut

"Holy shit Casey oh my god, im so sorry" Scott hugged his friend, and cried when they started to walk

"Scott, its fine, im alive, and now we know we can jump off a skyscraper and live, with minimal damage" Scott stopped crying, and said

"Yea, but im sorry, at least your gears ok" Casey laughed as they walked then heard a truck passing

"GET DOWN" Casey and Scott hit the ground instantly, and heard foot steps, dozens, or hundreds of them, and tires, they could take bullets, but a tank shot, or a grenade, it could blow a limb off

"Ok, coast is clear, lets hurry and get to camp, its a long walk" The two of them looked at their maps, then walked, they decided to go slow, just in case they alerted an enemy recon, or unit

After a while, it was turning day, and the two decided to camp for the day, then continue walking at night

"Lets set up here, become nocturnel you know?" Scott chuckled and they set their bags down, then laid down, the sun was rising and after a few hours, they had started to hear more steps, but only four or five, also in their direction

"SHIT, GET READY NO-" Casey saw someone in a black uniform, they both dove into a bush, and waited, there were five men all armed, and working for Ulster

"Ok, on five, go for the kill" Casey counted down with five fingers, and they both attached silencers to their pistols, then shot three, the other two started to run, but Casey made sure they were stopped, he appeared right in front of them and said

"Where you going boys?" One of the raised his gun, and it immediatly got shot, it jamemd some how, someone shot it right in the chamber, and the other guy was already on the ground, and all he saw was a little brown thing, a bullet hit him right between the eyes

"Nice, were done here, dispose of the bodys and regroup" Scott rolled his eyes and they took whatever the soldiers had, pretty much everything, and stuffed it into their duffle bags

"Well, now we have intel, more weapons, and some more supplies, should help a little at the camp" Scott and Casey laid back down, then fell asleep they woke at ten, and packed then left

After another day of trveling they were half way to the camp, and they stopped again after a full day of traveling, they veered left and now had to strighten out then go straight in order to get to the camp

"Close enough, lets sleep and travel during the day, it will work out better when we get to the camp" Casey and Scott once again went to sleep

After a good nights sleep, it was morning, and they started again, this time they got back on track and were at least twenty miles away

"Why couldnt we just get a fucking jeep dropped with us? I'd gladely have used my chute for it, i could survive the fall" Scott shook his head, for eighteen Casey sure was immature

"Just keep fuckin walking, were almost there" Casey laughed then said

"What the fuck does almost mean in your vocabulary?" Scott rubbed his chin then said

"less than twenty miles, move your takin up the path space" Scott shoved Casey playfully and he shoved back they ran shoving each other and playing, then got tired

"There is no *Wheeze* fucking path *Wheeze* so shut the fuck up and walk" Both of them smiled and walked until it was dark, only fourteen more miles left, until they get to the camp and learn their new orders

"This gear is heavy, but not to heavy, only like two hundred pounds" Casey started to snore as he fell asleep and Scott laid on his roll, and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

After the night passed, and it became morning, the two boys woke up and they left to the camp, and heard another set of foot steps, and a truck

"Scott, it sounds small, lets try and take them o-" Scott covered Caseys mouth then put a funger over his, then pointed, there was only four troops, and a truck all of them were walking next to the truck so it went slow, and they could easily be taken out

"Lets move" Scott slowly crouch walked over and made a fist with his hand then pointed at two of the soldiers

"My two, your two, on one, but your first shot, in the drivers head" Casey nodded then Scott counted to one and they fired, they killed all of the soldiers in seconds, all headshots, with pistols

"Were to good, and i thought killing would be hard" Scott shivered at the thought that they hadnt cared they killed ten men already

"Just put all their shit in the back, along with our bags, then drive" Scott threw all the soldiers things in the back of the truck, then they dumped the bodys next to a tree, deep in the woods

"Alright lets go" Casey floored the accelerator, and they sped through the forest, and they turned on the radio, to listen to and y progress from Munster, until they heard

"Truck fifteen, where are you? Why are you late?" Casey and Scott panicked, they forgot to check for a tracker, Scott looked around the truck and saw orange everywhere, they had at least eight trackers on the truck, and they removed then throwing them into the forest

"Fifteen, why is your truck tracker set being thrown into the for-" The voice stopped and they heard a pause then yelling

"GET OVER THERE NOW THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED" Casey once again floored the accelerator, and they were only two miles from the camp, after they had traveled for half an hours, the truck was so slow, yet it had a decent speed that changed every time they hit a bump or slowed down

"Well, were gonna be there soon, so lets try and call, tell them were in a captured truck" Scott called the commander at the post over radio, then cell, but got no responce

"Case, they might be in trouble, can we go faster?" Casey nodded and pulled something from under the wheel, then rearranged some wires, the truck then shot forward, and Casey had rewired the truck to go faster and faster, until the engine overheated and the pistons broke, melting themselves

"One mile left, lets get this stuff there" Scott heard his radio crackle and say

"Specail ops, we need you two to track a medic, MIA, he's not at the other camp, and hes needed horribly, and all of our medics are dead or MIA, so hurry" Scott clicked the input button and said

"We'll be there in less than five, we have an enemy truck, full of equpiment, and supplies, it is gray, and has the crowns with a big red dot in the middle of it on the side" They waited for the man to reply, but only heard static and

"-rmative see you i-" And the connection was lost, someone had set a jammer up somewhere close, but it didnt matter, it was probably theirs, so enemys couldnt return their coordinates

After a minute, they came to a camp with soldiers running around, and a man walked up and said

"Hurry, get those supplies parked, then hop in a jeep and get a move on" They nodded and parked the truck, they put the enemys gear they took from their duffle bags in the back of the truck, then got in a jeep and left, following the trail marked on their map by a soldier, who had a cover on his eye, so they didnt really fell like he knew where he was meant to write, but he was from the other camp, and the only other one from there

"Ok, thats it, now go" Casey and Scott got in a jeep, and started their drive, it got dark when they were only a fourth of the way there, and they had to stop and search at twelve different areas

"Were never gonna find that medic, he's as good as dead, the Ulsters must have killed him or something" Casey and Scott back in their jeep and drove to the next stop

"Yea, your probably right, he was only a private like us, but were specaily trained privates" Casey laughed as Scott said this and Scott rolled his eyes once more

"He was the best medic in his class, and he was a doctor, so hes got to know how to save people, hes the most important soldier we need to find right now" They got into their jeep and got to the halfway mark, but took a wrong turn and got lost

"Shit, what do we do now, i cant tell the right trees from my left" Casey looked around then started to look more

"My left is the trees on my left right?" Casey started talking to himself trying to reestablish his right from left

"Well, were almost outta gas, and we need to get shelter, so lets head stright for a while, but put the cover up just in case we need to stop, or stop and set up camp" They drove for another half hour, but as they were driving something blue appeared in front of them

"WHAT THE FU-" They drove right through, and found themselves stuck, in a field

"WHAT THE FUCK, THE JEEP ITS MELTING OR SOMETHING" They kicked the door out, and both of them got their things, then watched as the jeep turned to mush

"Ok, what the litteral fuck just happened?" Scott took his mask, goggles, and helmet off, then put it in his bag

"Well, were not in Munster anymore i know that much, i think were in Africa" Casey laughed then said

"Africa, does not have trees like that" Casey pointed to an oak tree, and then to more trees that looked like birch

"You dont know shit about Africa, now lets look for the camp or something, so we can get help" Casey took his facial protection off then put it away and the two of them started walking

After a while it got dark, again somehow, and they set up their small camp

"I hope were not in Ulsters, main city or somethin, or we'd be dead the second we got seen" Casey laid down and fell asleep, Scott watched the sky as the stars started to appear

They woke up, rolled their bedrolls up and left, they walked for another day and still only saw land

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ARE WE?! WHERE DO WE GO?!" They both yelled at each other then walked around and saw a path, they ran to it, then slept next to it

After they slept and woke, they once again packed up and decided not to rest until they find civilization

"Ok, so how much farther until we get to the nearest city?" Scott was speaking to his phone, and the phone said

"Unknown area, please mark on map, where you are located" Scott started to get angry, then saw he had crushed his phone

"FUCK!" Casey laughed then asked his phone, they asked it everything, and it didnt know where they were at all

"Ok, are we in the Bermuda triangle or some shit?" Casey started to look around to see a coast, they were very good at noticing them, then he thought

"Hey, what if i teleport us really high, then i start to move us forward?" Scott nodded and then Casey touched his shoulder, he put a latch on it, and they were a mile in the air, Scott had gotten very use to doing this so he watched something on Caseys phone until he said

"WHAT..THE..FUCK" Scott looked up and he appeared on the gound, Casey was pointing to a large set of building, which resembled animals

"Are we even in Ireland? Or are win in like Dubai?" Casey shrugged then started to teleport them again, they saw a train station, and they looked at it to make sure there were no police, or soldiers, but there was something else

"Do you see that? Or am i hallucinating from the heat?" Casey pointed to what looked like bunnys getting off of a train, and then pointed to a sign that read, Bunny Burrows

"Yea, i do, the rabbits right?" Casey nodded, and they decided to put their facail gear back on then go to them

"You sure about this? I dont think we should be looking like this as talking to whatever they are" They got to the train platform and they watched as animals in cloths watched them and whispered some running away, but trying to look calm

"Ok, yea were scarring them, lets go" They saw the train stops, and saw the next one would be in a place called downtown Zootopia

"Did we get drugged and kidnapped? Zootopia? Well lets go, this isnt the wierdest shit i've ever seen, and im guessing were far from the CIA, so our identitys are still hidden" They boarded the train and put most of their weapons away remaining fully covered until a small bunny came up and said

"Are you army men?" The bunny looked young, and Scott sat up and looked at Casey, who was also sitting up, they nodded and she said

"Wow, you look really cool, do you have guns?" They looked at each other and shook their head at her

"Oh, ok, can you fight people?" They finally spoke and Scott said

"Yes, and we have fought people, but i think you need to got to your mommy, she might be worried" The bunny smiled then hugged Scotts leg and said

"You have a cool voice, but alright, thanks for helping us" The little bunny skipped to her mother, who looked worried, then she pointed to Scott and Casey, the two big buff soldiers, who had full militray gear, and covered their face

"Oh shit, how long until we get to the next stop, you know?" Casey looked at him and said

"Did you just fucking ask me if i know where we are? And how long until we get to the stop? I outta slap the living fu-" They saw the bunny come back with her mother, and she said

"Hey, my mommy wants to talk to you, she said my daddy was in the war, a long time ago" The bunny looked older than the younger bunny by a lot, maybe thirty years, so she must have been fourty something

"So, you two were in the military?" Scott and Casey nodded and the mother smiled and said

"Heading hom to Zootopia? Well here you should have these for a welcome home gift, its what we gave my husband when he left and came back, but he left and he didnt come back after that, i dont know if you've heard of him, but he was the first bunny to ever be in the military" The mother handed them both necklaces with two bits on it, one said come, and the other said home, they were made of metal, and the bunny aperantly gave them to veterans who were coming home so she always carried some

"Thank you miss, but we really dont need any gif-" The little bunny girl connected the two pieces on the necklace and she said

"Thanks for protecting us, my daddy was really good at that, a long time ago apperantly" Scott froze, then said

"Thank you, i'll wear this everywhere" Scott put his on, then Casey did, and the two bunnys went to their seat, and as they sat the trian came to a stop, the girl waved and they waved back, then got off

"She said a long time ago, when was the last war?" Casey shrugged and said

"We killed people, and got to a camp, but now were in a new world, where animals walk on two legs and talk, so i'd say were dead, probably blown up in the jeep" Scott rolled his eyes, and moved his head to show it and Casey laughed

"Come on dickhead, lets find somewhere to sleep, or get some money" Scott, and Casey walked for a while, and then saw people performing on the street, some were dancing others singing, and some doing challenges lik eating fire

"Ok, so money, lets get a table, and find a way to make some quick cash" Scott looked around, and saw a lion and a tiger dancing, while they had a suitcase, open on a table

"Excuse me?" Scott said and the lion stopped dancing and the tiger did as well

"Yes? Are we doing something wrong? Because we can move if we need to" Scott waved his hands in the air and said

"No no no, we were wondering if we could borrow, your table for a while" The lion smiled and he said

"Of course, use it as long as you like" They thanked them set the suit case on the ground then brought the tbale over to a corner, then looked around for a bag, but decided to use one of their bags, but put some of their stuff in the others bag

"Ok, so what do we do?" Casey thought for a moment then said

"ARM WRESTLING" Scott laughed and said

"Fucking genious, we'll win every time" So they put a sign up, written with a marker and paper then leaned it against one of their helmets

"Arm wrestling? How much?" A rhino asked then Scott shrugged and said

"Five dollars? However much you like" The rhino put five dollars on the table and they both leaned over the table Casey was first, then he said

"Alright on three, one two three" The rhino began and Casey waited a few seconds then set the rhinos paw on the table

"How the hell did you do that?!" The rhino looked dumbfounded then he set another five down, Scott went and he decided to end it, he set the rhinos paw on the table and the rhino pouted then left

"Poor sport" Scott saw Casey look up then he said

"No, just an asshole" They laughed until a buffalo walked up and said

"Five dollars eh? Ok, lets see what you got" The buffalo had a slightly austrailin accent and he leaned over then Casey did

"Ready?" The buffalo nodded and said

"GO" The buffalo tried his hardest, but Casey just waited then set him paw on the table

"What? How are you that strong? Thats amazing" The buffalo set fifty on the table and said

"All or nothing" Casey smiled then said

"Go" The buffalo once again tried his hardest but couldnt win no matter what

"Well, you two are the strongest i've ever seen when it comes to these strength tests" The buffalo smiled then waved for some friends to come over, they all had badges and police uniforms on

"Whats with the mask?" Scott and Casey looked at each other then Scott said

"Were ugly" Casey shook his head then said

"The fuck i am you train wreck" All of the officers and the buffalo laughed and then another rhino came up and said

"Well, i guess it doesnt matter, so how about we do a little challenge that i made, i give you one hundred, or fifty, you loose its fifty, you win its a hundred" Scott nodded and te rhino then said

"Ok, put your fist up" Scott did so, and the rhino smiled


	5. Chapter 5

"You ever hear of bloody paws?" Scott has heard of bloody knuckles but not paws, so he shook his head

"Well, all you do is hit my fist, until i give up or say uncle, or whatever" Scott laughed then said

"Your on big guy" The rhino smiled and pulled his fist back, then hit Scotts fist, it didnt even move

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The buffalos jaw dropped and all the others stared as Mchorn shook his paw then said

"Ok, you got a good base, your turn" Scott reared up and hit Mchorns paw, his arm shot back and he said

"OK, UNCLE" He took pout one hundred and put it in the bag on the table

"Mchorn just lost to a street performer" Bogo or the buffalo muttered then he smiled and said

"If you two ever want to try and get a job at the ZPD, go there and fill a form out, you'll get in for sure" The officers left and Scott said

"ZPD? what is that?" Casey shrugged then said

"Doesnt it stand for zone of proximal developmet?" Scott nodded then said

"You are smart, i knew it" They laughed and saw they had one hundred and sixty dollars, they decided to do two or more then look for a place to stay

"Five for one round? How about i make it twenty, and you give me fourty back if i win?" A tiger with two other female tigers behind him said, then Scott got up to the table and said

"On three, one two three" The tiger tried his hardest, then felt his hand tap the table

"What the- howd you- aw fuck you" The tiger threw a twenty on the table then left as the two female tigers smiled and waved at Scott and Casey

"You know, i could fuck a tiger, or bunny, or a zebra, whichever comes first" Scott looked at Casey who was air thrusting the air

"Your so fucking wierd, you'd already fuck and animal when you've been here for only a few hours?" Casey nodded then moved over to Scotts bag and acted like it was a girl kissing it

"Fuck ya i'd fuck a tiger, dude, its a tiger, you know anyone whos ever screwed a tiger?" Scott thought then said

"Some dude in Germany i think, or he got mauled by one" Casey shrugged then set his bag down as a few bunnys came up, one jumped on the table and said

"Hi, im Berry, this is my sister Cassie, and my friend Carla and Matty, we were wondring if we could all arm wrestle you at once" Scott almost laughed but thanks to his mask, he nodded, and Casey switched places, and the rabbit put five dollars in the bag, all of them were small and Casey thought they were cute

"Ok, on three, one two three" Casey put his arm up and leaned on it as all of the bunnys pushed on his hand, then he chuckled and said

"Do i win?" Then Berry leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his arm went limp and Scott fell to the ground laughing so hard, he almost peed himself

"Thats not fair, but hey i got a bunny to kiss me" Casey handed her two fives, then Berry said

"Its called a hustle sweetheart, but you can still have this" Berry put her number on the table and Casey said

"Gladly, thank you miss" Berry and her sister, and friends hopped off and Berry blew a kiss to casey

"Are you fucking kidding me? You got a bunnys number, and you already like her?" Casey nodded then said

"Who do you know thats fucked a bu-" Scott put his hand up and said

"Shut the fuck up and lets do one more animal" Casey shrugged then saw a bear come up

"Alright, i win i get all your money, you win i double it" Scott switched with Casey and set his arm on the table

"Ok, on three, one two three" The bear tried hard at first then lightened up and Scott tapped his paw onto the table

"How much?" Scott said one fifty five, the bear gave hive one hundred and fifty fiv then said

"I'll double it again, you win and you get the double, i win i get all the money" Scott smiled and said

"Deal, on three, one two three" The bear once again lost, and he gave them the money walking away cursing under his breath

"Well, lets go rent us a room, and then go to sleep, on a nice soft mattress, or couch" They started to walk away and saw Berry walking out of an apartment building

"Hey Berry!" Casey waved and she walked over

"Hey, arm wrestler, whats up?" Casey smiled and said

"Well, i was wondering, have you ever seen a human?" Casey was curious as to if she ever saw one or even heard of one

"Wait, a human? Are you looking for Jak?" Casey looked at Scott then said

"Who? No i was wondering if you knew what a human was" Berrys jaw dropped and she said

"Your a human?! Follow me" Scott and Casey decided to follow, since they had nothing better to do, and she was just a bunny

"So, where do we sit?" They saw all the bunnys were rather small but one was driving and the other three sat in the back

"Oh, next to us" Berry pat the seat next to her and Casey sat down in it

"So where are we going?" Scott took his mask off and set all of it in the bag, except his ski mask, revealing his eyes

"Well, Matty if you will drive us to here" Berry held her phone up to Matty who took it and started driving

"And here is where?" Casey asked as Berry smiled then said

"To my friends Jak and Art, their humans" Scott and Casey got exited, then took their masks off revealing their unscared perfect jaws and faces

"Oh my gosh hes so cute" Berry saw Casey and he was so handsome, he had everything on his face Jak had but more, then she saw something, his eyes were white

"Wow, whats with your eyes?" Casey was obviously embarresed then said

"I-i use to be blind, and i got surgery done to them, so i can see again, but the color never came back" Berry felt bad for asking then scooted clsoe to Casey who said

"Oh, yea my names Casey, thats my fri-brother Scott" Casey extended his hand and Berry shook it

"Nice to meet you casey, and you Scott" Scott waved back, and saw Cassie was staring at him, in the mirror

"See something you like?" Scott smiled and Cassie turned away bluhsing

"Why the fuck did i say that?" Scott asked in his head, then looked up again, the bunny was cute, and she looked innocent

"Sorry old habits" Cassie looked away again, but looked back sad

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Scott felt so bad about what he said, and he felt like he ruined the little bunnys day

"Scott, come on, leave her alone" Casey said this and Scott remained silent for the rest of the ride to the location, but Berry and Casey talked

"So, why do you have all this stuff?" Berry motioned with her hand the bag, then Casey said

"Were, in the military, and this is what we have from there" Casey unzipped his bag and showed the contents, grenades, emps, guns, bullets, armor, all that stuff and Berry thought about how Jak and Art were also in the army

"So, are you guys snipers, or what?" Casey and Scott laughed then Casey said

"No, were specail ops, not as good as snipers, but still good, were privates though, so not anywhere near as good as any other military personnel" Berry loved Jaks body, and Arts, but she liked Caseys already, it was like theirs only a little less buff, but as tall as Art Scott was a little bit shorter, but still as muscley as Casey

"Thats cool, well then you'll love Art and Jak, Jak was the best sniper in the Navy, and Art was a medic in the army" Casey and Scott froze then looked at each other

"Wait, was he a doctor, and did he have a assault rifle?" Berry nodded then Casey said

"Hes the guy were looking for, we needed to bring him to a camp to help other personnel" Berry shook her head and said

"Hes not leaving, and he's not going to without a fight, neither is Jak, their both living together with thei girlfriends, and Jak is getting married soon" Scott and Casey thought about that, then relaized they couldnt get back either

"Wait have they tried to gt back?" Berry shook her head then Cassie said

"They want to stay, life is easier here for them" Scott and Casey sighed then forgot about being in the military, all their training was for nothing, they werent going back, so why try if they cant?

"Well, then i guess were staying as well, we cant get back, so screw it" Berry watched as Casey undid a lot of his gear and put it in his bag, and so did Scott

"Hey, if your staying you'll need a lace to stay, you can stay at our place, but lets let you meet Jak and Art first" They arrived at the house as Berry finished her sentence then they got out, and they walked up to the door, they saw a bunny sitting on a human playing with his hands, while he slept

"Wow, is that Jak, or Art?" Casey saw the man, he was huge compared to him and he looked like he had gone through hell ten times over, then ate hell and spit it out

"Thats Jak, and thats Mary, his girlfriend, i'll take you to Art and my sister Abbie, i think their awake now" They opened the door and Mary waved then saw Casey and Scott

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU HUMANS?!" Casey nodded and the bunny woke Jak up and pointed to them

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Jak set the bunny aside and stood to walk over to Casey, he was a little taller, and he had scars all over his face

"Oh, I-i-i'm Casey sir" Casey stuck his hand out and Jak shook it

"Nice to mee you, and you lad?" Jak looked over a Scott

"Scott, sir" Scott stuck his hand out and Jak shook it

"Well, nice to meet you Scott, im Jak Steel-Smith, you guys look like your from a rough area, where are you from?" Casey looked at Scott and he nodded

"Munster sir, were soldiers there" Jak smiled and said

"Thats great, my friend Art is a soldier, im from the navy, best sniper there, and Art is a comabt medic" Casey and Scott sighed in relief

"So, do you boys like it here, or are you trying to leave?" Scott and Casey thought and decided to shake their heads

Well then, enjoy Zootopia, see you around" Jak went over to Mary and sat next to her, she started to point to Jaks hands, and he held them out, Mary started to play with them again

"Scott, we can stay, but we need to find a place to stay" Berry walked over and said

"You guys could still come with us, we have some extra rooms, so you can stay in them" Casey and Scott nodded then Cassie said

"Oh, you have to meet our sister and Art" They followed them upstairs and to a door, then Berry said

"Our sister id really nice and so is Art" They opened the door and saw Rex sleeping and Abbie sleeping next to him

"Well, i guess you can meet them another time, lets get you guys over to Art


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, if you guys wanna learn the view of berry, and Cassie read chaper seventy two (72) and the story will progress from there, so enjoy the story, and have fun guys -Den P.S. Berry and Cassie, Scott and Casey, what do you think is gonna happen?


End file.
